<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Would Carry You To The Ends Of The Earth by Closeted_Calliope</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332113">I Would Carry You To The Ends Of The Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope'>Closeted_Calliope</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trolls World Tour (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Branch is a sleepy man, Fluff, Hickory is a Legit centaur bc I said so also centaurs are cool, M/M, Pre-Established Relationship, Tenderness, The centaur equivalent of a piggy-back ride, he been overworking himself like a dum dum, late night/early morning strolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:21:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24332113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Branch needs to stop overworking himself. Luckily, he’s got a partner that is very good at taking care of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Branch/Hickory (Trolls)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Would Carry You To The Ends Of The Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ros I blame you for everything that I have written, why you gotta be so güd at coming up with Brickory stuff</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hickory looked out at the watch tower with a sigh. He could see a light in one of the lowest windows.</p><p>He knew he shouldn’t have left him there all alone.</p><p>The new watchtower in Lonesome Flats had been a big project for the whole town. They had wanted something to help keep the towns natural predators, massive rattlesnakes, at bay, something that would allow them to prepare for potential attacks.</p><p>Now that the troll tribes were getting closer with one another, Queen Poppy herself had suggested Branch lead the project, with his exceptional knowledge of construction, survivalism, and defense. </p><p>Branch was hesitant to accept at first, but after some gentle nudging from both Poppy and Delta Dawn (and later Hickory), he eventually caved and accepted.</p><p>With the entire town as his workforce, Branch had thrown himself into this new project. Hickory reckoned that he hadn’t had a project this big since the very bunker he lived in. They had spent the past two weeks building, working long days in the blistering heat, but though the work was hard, at least they had a lot to show for it. </p><p>They had finished the main structure of the tower, and they just finished the paneling on the outside today. There was still a lot to be done, but they were a lot farther along than they thought they’d be.</p><p>Once the sun started to set, the other trolls went home for the night, tired but proud of the progress they’d made. Soon, the only trolls left on site were Branch and Hickory.</p><p>“Now, are you sure you’ll be alright all on your lonesome?”</p><p>Branch rolled his eyes as he took the blueprints he was holding and placed them on a nearby table. “I’m a grown man with 20 years of survival training. I’m going to be fine, Hickory.”</p><p>“It’s not that I think you’re not completely capable of takin’ care of yourself, darlin’,” Branch blushed at the nickname, “I just know that you’ll just keep workin’ and workin’ until the sun comes back up if there’s no one here to stop you.”</p><p>Branch walked over and took Hickory’s hands in his own. “I’m just gonna finish a few last minute things up, and then I will head back.”</p><p>“You promise?”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Hickory stuck out his pinky with a smirk. “Pinky promise?” He suggested.</p><p>Branch snickered. “Who do you think you are? Poppy?” Still, he wrapped his little finger around his partner’s. There was no big explosion of wind and glitter, the universe accepting that this was not an actual Pinky Promise, but rather a sweet gesture amongst lovers.</p><p>Branch walked Hickory to the doorway, though there was no door because it hadn’t been built yet.</p><p>“Stay safe,” Hickory said with a quick peck to Branch’s lips before trotting out towards town. </p><p>“Safety is my middle name,” Branch called after him, leaning in the doorway as he waved goodbye.</p><p>That had been several hours ago. Hickory had gone back to his house and tried to go to sleep. </p><p>But after several hours of tossing and turning, never sleeping for more than a few minutes at a time, it was obvious this wasn’t going to happen anytime soon.</p><p>So, in the wee hours of the night, Hickory decided to patrol the town, see if anything suspicious was going on. He did this on occasion when he couldn’t sleep, or sometimes after a particularly nasty rattlesnake encounter, just making sure everything is is as it should be.</p><p>He was suspecting more of the “teen hooligans causing trouble” kind of activity, rather than the “Branch is overworking again” kind.</p><p>Still, that didn’t stop him from slowly walking out of town and towards the incomplete watchtower, enjoying the cool night air. </p><p>The light from the window hole was getting dull, but it was still definitely noticeable as he approached the tower. Hickory hoped Branch hadn’t fallen asleep with the lantern on again. <em>You’d think someone so passionate about safety and whatnot would be a little more concerned about the possibility of a fire sprouting up,</em> Hickory thought as he walked through the doorless doorway.</p><p>Branch was sitting at the blueprint table, his head rested on his hand as he scribbled something down onto the paper. A small lantern was nearby, flickering but still lighting the room fairly well. His eyes were drooping half shut, and the bags under his eyes were very prominent. Poor man looked like he had met death and yet still continued to work.</p><p>“Well shucks, Branch, this sure don’t look like headin’ back to the house, ” Hickory said as he walked over to the table and leaned onto it on his forearms. </p><p>Branch jolted to attention at the sound of another person’s voice before giving a small sheepish smile.  “Sorry, I guess I must have lost track of time. I can just finish this up real quick-“ </p><p>“Oh no you don’t, bud,” Hickory interrupted as he took the pencil from his hand. “You have been working all night. You need to take a break before you burn yourself out completely.”</p><p>Branch blankly blinked at his empty hand for a second before furrowing his brows and glaring at Hickory.</p><p>“You know I’m right.”</p><p>Branch sighed. “Yeah.......I guess.......”</p><p>“C’mon.” Hickory walked around the table and grabbed his partner’s hand. “It’s time to get up.”</p><p>“But standing is so harddddddd.”</p><p>Hickory chuckled, “You get awful whiny when you’re tired.”</p><p>Branch was too tired to think of a good witty response to that, so he just tore his hand away and crossed his arms with a “hmph!” like a small child. It took only moments, however, before he started nodding off in his seat, slowly relaxing his arms.</p><p>Hickory, smirking at how cute this man was, attempted to take his arms and help him to his feet, but Branch simply slipped his hands from his grasp and wrapped them loosely around his neck instead. </p><p>“You’re really comfortable,” Branch mumbled in a state of half-consciousness.</p><p>That’s when a brilliant idea came to Hickory. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t considered it before, but then again, he only became a full country troll somewhat recently.</p><p>“C’mere, handsome,” he muttered as he effortlessly picked up Branch and placed him on his back. He positioned him so Branch was straddled across his horse half so if he fell forward, he could lean against his back. Branch frowned and made a little whining sound but still leaned forward and rested his head against Hickory’s.</p><p>Taking a moment to make sure that his precious cargo wasn’t going to slide off, he blew out the lantern and ambled out of the building.</p><p>The tower wasn’t exactly “close” to Lonesome Flats, but it was at least close enough that Hickory could see the town far in the distance. The night air was cool, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. The moon was bright and full, casting a pale blue light across the entire desert. </p><p>As Hickory meandered towards the town, Branch snoring quietly on his back, he reminisced on the sweet man he carried.</p><p>Though it was clear to anyone that Branch was not a fan of him when they had first met, Hickory was smitten instantly. Something about the way he managed to get the country trolls off their tail, or his stubborn little frown, or maybe it was how much he genuinely cared for his friends and only wanted the best for them, even when they refused to listen.</p><p>Even though his intentions for the pop trolls weren’t great at the time, he genuinely respected him. Still, he knew he had feelings for Poppy, and he had enough sense not to attempt to court a troll that wasn’t interested.</p><p>Of course that was before Poppy started dating Barb. </p><p>After the world tour, it wasn’t hard to see how much time Poppy and Barb were spending together. Branch brushed it off whenever Hickory has brought it up, saying that she was just helping her rebuild the different kingdoms. </p><p>They both knew better though.</p><p>When they revealed their relationship to them, Branch had put on a brave face and told them how happy he was for them. But the heartbreak in his eyes was so very clear. Hickory could see it from a mile away.</p><p>He remembered Poppy telling him to go check up on Branch after the “we’re dating” party she threw. She knew he had feelings for her, and he knew she only saw him as a friend, but Poppy still insisted that he could use a friend right now, especially one that didn’t just break his heart. Hickory agreed that that was probably a good idea.</p><p>He’d gone down to his bunker (he’d left the hatch open, which was a bad sign), and found him crying on his bed. Hickory had knocked, not wanting to startle his good friend, and when he turned to look at him, eyes red and puffy with tears still streaming down his face, he immediately went to his side and held him in his arms. Branch hadn’t protested, just returned the hug and continued to sob.</p><p>They’d stayed like that for a long time. When Branch’s tears had finally run dry, they layed on his bed and talked for hours, about poppy, about music, about feelings, Hickory couldn’t remember the exact details but it was wonderful. </p><p>But the highlight of the night was when Hickory was laughing at some wisecrack Branch had made, and when he stopped, he noticed Branch watching him with a difficult to read expression. Upon asking what was up, he’d told him that he had a really handsome laugh. Hickory had blushed, tried to play  it off with a charming remark, but then Branch placed a hand on his cheek, killing the words in his throat.</p><p>And then he kissed him.</p><p>Hickory was a bit stunned, and Branch had tried to apologize for making him feel uncomfortable, so naturally Hickory kissed him back. And then kissed him again. And again. And again.</p><p>This went on for a while. </p><p>Eventually, they came to the conclusion that Branch wasn’t sure if he wanted a relationship yet, but he would be willing to go out with Hickory a few times, just to see what happened.</p><p>To make a long story short, one date turned into two, two turned into three, three turned into fifteen, and before long, they found themselves spending every weekend together.</p><p>When Branch asked him to officially become his partner, Hickory almost cried. He was so happy that he was finally able to kiss the man he loved without feeling like he was infringing on his feelings or like he was just a rebound.</p><p>A pair of arms slinked around Hickory’s chest, pulling him from his thoughts. Branch, in his exhausted state, had craved the warmth radiating from Hickory, and pulled him into a hug from behind. Hickory chuckled as his cheeks flushed pink. This boy really loved him, didn’t he?</p><p>Hickory strolled into the desolate street of town and made his way to his place. It was a small apartment, two bedrooms one bathroom, nothing too special, but it was home to him (and sometimes Dickory when he visited).</p><p>When they entered the apartment, Hickory could feel Branch shifting on his back. He needed to get this man to a bed, soon. </p><p>He quietly clopped his way through the living area and into the spare bedroom. Branch usually slept here when he stayed in Lonesome flats, or sometimes Dickory when he was in town. Hickory figured Branch would appreciate being in his own bed.</p><p>Carefully, as though not to disrupt the sleeping troll on his back, he opened up the sheets, unhooked his partner’s arms from his torso, and turned to carefully maneuver him into the bed. It took a bit of finagling, but Hickory managed to get Branch to the bed without waking him.</p><p>He wrapped him partner in the sheets, saw a blanket and draped that over him too, before pushing some stray hairs off him forehead and placing a gentle kiss. “G’night, Branch,” he whispered as he turned to leave.</p><p>A smaller hand grabbed his wrist weakly before he could go. “Nooooooooooooo.”</p><p><em>Guess he’s not completely asleep yet,</em> Hickory noted mentally.</p><p>He turned to face Branch, whose face he could barely see in the darkness of the room, but he could see his half-lidded eyes pleading with him. He heard him say, in an weary, quiet voice, “Stay? Please?”</p><p>Hickory physically couldn’t find it in himself to say no to this man.</p><p>“....Scoot over.”</p><p>Hickory made his way around the other side of the bed and climbed in. He felt Branch scoot closer to him as he took his hat off and placed it on the nightstand next to him. He snaked his arm around Branch’s torso and Branch in turn wrapped his legs into Hickory’s front legs. Branch turned his head to face his partner’s for a brief moment and received a pair of lips carefully pressed to his own. </p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too,” Branch mumbled as he turned back around and snuggled back into Hickory’s chest.</p><p>Hickory chuckled quietly as sleep took its hold on him as well and his eyes fluttered shut.</p><p>——————————————————————————</p><p>The next day, Delta Dawn would find a handwritten note slipped under the Mayor’s Office’s door. </p><p>
  <em> Miss Dawn, I regret to inform you that production on the watchtower will not be happening today. I talked it over with Branch and he decided that everyone deserved a break on account of how hard we’ve all been working. Please don’t push yourself too hard and we’ll see you again tomorrow.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Hickory</em>
</p><p>And Delta would chuckle, because she knows that though those boys are right, the town did deserve a break, she’d also know their alternate reasons for doing so, but she wouldn’t say anything about it.</p><p><em>Boys will be boys,</em> she’d suppose.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Again, this is because of you Ros, you forced my hand and now this fic exists. I hope you’re happy with yourself. </p><p>-CC</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>